Givers
by Silverlily95429
Summary: "You'll be my manager." He said grabbing her wrist. "Your what?" "My career manager, obviously." "But..." "You owe me." He said flashing a smile. He's right. Misaki isn't his co star. She's not his star crossed lover. She's the manager of Takumi Usui, this stupidly perfect pervert of a singer. Let the tabloids twist their tales. Misaki is tackling Tokyo head on!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Homeless**

"Misaki, pack up your belongings." Minako said swinging open her eldest daughter's bedroom door.

"Where are we going?" Misaki rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands as she sat up. It wasn't seven yet, so it wasn't time to go to school. Was there a fire? Were they going to the hospital? Was Suzuna okay?

"We're leaving." Minako said hurrying off to pack up the rest of the house.

"Leaving Kawasaki?" Five year old Misaki asked out loud but received no response. Like the obedient and helpful child she was, she climbed out of bed to pack. As she emptied her closet and bathroom, she couldn't help but stare at the walls of her childhood. These were the borders of her life. This was her home, and she was leaving it for some reason. She may never see it again.

Drawings made by Misaki were taped on the wall. Her door had flowers painted by her father who disappeared. The glow in the dark stickers on her ceiling were put up by her mom. This was her sanctuary made not be plaster but by love.

"Bye, bye." Misaki said as she left her room and closed the door.

Two hours later she was sitting on a train destined to the middle of nowhere. Her back ached from sitting down, and the ever changing scenery could only entertain her for so long.

"Okaa-san, where are we going." She asked with curious wide eyes as she tapped her mother's shoulder.

"Far away from your father." Minako replied cradling a sleeping baby, Suzuna, in her arms. Misaki knew father had mysteriously disappeared, for Misaki hadn't explained the debt. She didn't want to home of her family to deteriorate into shambles. It was best to leave when life was at its peak. It was best to leave with happy memories.

"Why don't you go to sleep, honey?" Minako proposed glancing through the window to see the night sky framed by trees. Her eyes never leaving the landscape.

"Alright." Misaki replied leaning against her mother's shoulder. Only when her daughter closed her eyes did Minako let tears slide down her weary face. Leaving Kawasaki meant that her husband would never find them. She twisted her wedding ring and whispered to herself.

"Goodbye, Sakuya."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

"Riiiiiiip"

A lady bent down to pick up the apples, oranges, and pears, which had fallen out of the flimsy paper bags from the store. Hunched over the elderly lady continued picking up her fresh produce which rolled along the path. Her hand pushed the wispy silver strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh my, you're quite a handsome man." She exclaimed in a soft voice as fingers grazed her own weathered cheek. Her gaze examined the young, green eyed blonde which had picked up a pear for her.

"I haven't seen you in Shirapo before. It's quite a small town, so my memory must be failing because there never new people here." She rambled as they continued collecting the fruits.

"No, ma'm. I'm from Tokyo." He replied walking beside her with an armload of fruit.

"Ahh, you're a city boy. What would someone from Tokyo need in a small town like Shirapo?"

"Just looking for some inspiration." He replied with a soft smile.

"I'll show you inspiration! In exchange for your kindness, I'll treat you to the best bakery in town. Their grain will surely inspire you!" She announced chuckling as they walked down a cobblestone path toward a row of cottages with large slanted roofs.

"That's very kind of you, Oba-san, but I don't…" He replied before being cut off.

"Humor this old lady for a day. Let her have the pleasure of introducing someone new for once, alright?" She laughed as she pushed open the bakery door with a sign hanging over it saying Ayuzawa Bakery.

A cheerful ring-a-ling notified the bakery girl of his arrival. The early morning crowd formed a line in the small, cozy bakery. The sweet smell of warm, freshly baked loaves of bread and pastries filled his nostrils and teased his taste buds. A couple wooden tables were pushed to the side near the windows, but it seemed like most people purchased their bread and left.

"Welcome back, Granny Yumi!" The black haired girl at the cashier said as she rung up a customer. A couple kids accompanying their parents turned around and greeted the old lady next to him in a similar fashion. Their large, curious eyes stared at him in wonder.

His blonde hair stood out in the sea of dark haired townspeople. Granny Yumi patiently made her way through the line till she reached the front.

"Let me grab you a bag for those fruits." The girl at the cashier said before running off in search of a sturdier bag. She returned with another brown paper bag inside a paper bag and placed it on the small wooden counter. Usui unloaded his bundle of apples, oranges, and pears into the bag.

"What will you have today?" The girl asked as she grabbed another brown paper bag from under the cashier register.

"I'll have two rolls with the raspberry filling. Misaki meet…" The old lady referred to as Granny Yumi gestured at him. He had yet to tell anyone his name.

"Usui Takumi." He filled in holding a hand out. The girl, Misaki, quickly tied the bag up before placing the two rolls on the counter. Her small hand embraced his. They had that powdery feel of flour but also that smooth texture associated with the hands of a baby. She looked slightly confused as she shook his hand. Maybe she was more comfortable bowing? Regardless of her discomfort, she hid it with a mask of cheerfulness,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usui. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. That'll be xxx yen." She said in a friendly but cautious manner letting go of his hand. Money was exchanged for food.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied following Granny Yumi to a small table where she unwrapped and distributed the pastries between them.

"Can you tell me about this town." He asked after he said thank you for his food.

"Shirapo is a small town nestled at the base of the mountains. Few people visit here because the only way here is by train. Shirapo is named after the brilliant red flower that flourishes here. We mostly keep to ourselves and are isolated from the outside world." She said taking small bites of her pastry.

"What are the people like here?"

"We're a small town, but we're all one big family."

It made sense to him because everyone referred to her as Granny, but she probably wasn't blood related to all of those children. This town seemed like the opposite of Tokyo where it was all about one person, yourself.

"Where are you staying?"

"I haven't decided yet." Usui replied finishing the last of his pastry. It was pretty good. It had that thick fluffy crust with the slightly sweet filling that melted in his mouth.

"Misaki." Granny Yumi called. A minute or so later, Misaki came hustling over. Her hands were behind her back as she untied her beige colored apron.

"Perfect timing as always, Granny Yumi." Misaki smiled as she folded her apron draping it over her arm in a similar fashion of a butler to a white napkin. Underneath her apron she wore a plain grey blouse and white shorts. Suzuna managed the bakery for a bit while Misaki went on break.

"The space in the attic is unoccupied isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…" She said unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Why not have Usui stay there for his visit?"

"Ummm… Well, let me ask my mom first." Ayuzawa stammered a bit shaken by the elderly lady's proposal. She was torn between denying the kind Granny Yumi and letting a man stay in her home while she walked behind the counter and behind a cloth that draped over the entrance to the kitchen. A few seconds later she was hustled out of the kitchen by a bright, cheerful woman with her hair in a messy bun.

"Of course, Usui can stay in the attic!" The woman resembling Misaki replied. Smile marks were visible on her face.

"But Mom..is it really safe…" Misaki began before silencing herself as they neared Usui.

"That's very kind of you, Ayuzawa-san." Usui replied standing up and bowing in respect. Misaki looked like she wanted to continue what she had said, but she remained silent. Her eyebrows were scrunched in thought but relaxed a few seconds later.

"I'll go prepare the extra room in the attic. Mom, can you tell Suzuna I'll be back a bit later?" Misaki called as she began walking away. Her departure was slowed down as Suzuna approached her with a question.

A customer leaned over the counter eagerly awaiting an answer. He was a young man with rich brown hair. He looked a bit like an excited puppy. Misaki shook her head in disapproval of something.

"Why don't you follow Misaki. She'll help you settle in." Ayuzawa-san said.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa-san, Oba-san." Usui said bowing.

"It's not a problem, Usui." Minako said waving him off.

"He's such a well mannered boy." Granny Yumi said to Misaki's mom as Usui walked away towards Misaki whose hand was propped on her hip as she lectured the customer.

"How many times have I told you, You-kun? We can't give you free hand outs of food. We're trying to run a business here."

That was the first time he had heard anyone from this town use honorifics. As she lectured the customer, You-kun, she resembled the sweet cheerful bakery girl from earlier less and less.

"Ayuzawa-san" He said.

"Ayuzawa is fine. My apologies for the disruption. This way." She said waving a hand in his direction. The use of honorifics made her feel uncomfortable. She only used them with You-kun, and even than it was more of a nickname. He followed her through the kitchen and up the stairwell. The floor above the bakery seemed like a home with a living room, dining table, and bed rooms. They continued climbing the stairway to the attic.

There were a couple medium sized windows letting in light. It wasn't too dusty either. A bed and nightstand were nestled in a corner. The center of the attic had a table with two wooden chairs. The far wall had an old fashion stove too.

"Do you have any luggage?" She asked.

"Just the backpack on my back." He replied setting his bag down and taking off his coat hanging it up on the back of a wooden chair.

"I'll be back with something to clean this place up." Ayuzawa said climbing down the stairs. Usui walked around his new quarters examining it. His hand ran across the coarse bed sheets and poofs of dusts floated into the air. The only part of the attic that didn't look dull was the white and blue porcelain vase filled with vibrant red flowers on the nightstand.

"Those are shiras." Misaki said with two sponges and a bucket of water clenched in her hands. She placed them on the floor and walked over to Usui who was still staring at the flowers.

"Hmm." He mused still observing the delicate velvet petals. A single finger gently brushed the flower.

"I'll change the bed sheets." Misaki turned away from him and began stripping the sheets off the bed. Her hands swiftly pulled the pillow out of its cover.

While Misaki removed the bed sheets, Usui dipped the sponge into the ice cold water and began scrubbing the floor. Misaki made two trips to bring all the sheets down and another trip to bring up a clean pair of white sheets.

She lifted the mattress to tuck the sheets under it. The pillow was placed in a simple pillowcase with an embroidered red flower. The comforter had a similar design with large red flowers scattered across the white cloth.

"I'll help you." She announced and without waiting for a response, grabbed the other sponge from the floor and dipped it in the water. Getting down on her hands and knees, she began scrubbing the floor while Usui began washing the table and chairs. They worked in silent harmony although the lack of conversation made the atmosphere tense and awkward.

He glanced up occasionally taking in her determined expression. Her hands moved quickly and efficiently not leaving a speck of dirt behind.

She looked up at him as she felt like she was being watched.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded.

"A determined Misa-chan."

"Shut up and clean. We're wasting time." She ordered with a faint reddish tint on her cheek. Not many people had a nickname for her. It was always Ayuzawa or Misaki. Anyways only Shintani called her "Misa-chan", and they were just friends.

"Misaki, it's your turn to go shopping." Suzuna informed peeking into the attic before disappearing.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment." Misaki informed squeezing the life out of her sponge. Water poured right back into the bucket. Without a word she climbed down the stairs leaving Usui alone in the attic.

Washing her hands in the bathroom sink, grabbing the small grocery list off the fridge, and slipping on a pair of sneakers, Misaki began her walk to the market with two large wicker baskets in hand. Shirapo's markets were not known for the quality of their shopping bags.

Near the center of town there was a cottage with an oak green door. A sign hung over the entrance and engraved in its worn wood was "May's". The store was named after the owner's stillborn daughter. She opened the door and was greeted with "Welcome to May's!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Shintani." Misaki said as she stood in front of the counter and slid over the grocery list to her. She placed both wicker baskets on the countertop. Behind were shelves and shelves of food.

"How's business at the bakery, Misaki?" Mrs. Shintani asked as she began loading the baskets with flour, sugar, fruits, and other groceries.

"It's been good. How about your store?" Misaki asked as she eyed the some of the lavender scented oils. Maybe she should get one for Suzuna.

"Business has been same old same old. If we were in Tokyo, running a business would be tiring since business is unpredictable; but in Shirapo the customers are quite consistent. Not to mention there is not a lot of competition here."

"Speaking of Tokyo, this man from Tokyo is staying in our attic for his visit."

"That's nice of you, Ayuzawas. Do you know why he's here?" asked as she rung up Misaki's total.

"Wait, can I have a bottle of the lavender oil too?" Misaki asked.

"Sure of course." She replied grabbing a small bottle off the shelf.

"I actually don't know why he's here, but Granny Yumi brought him to our bakery. He seemed to have gotten on her good side."

"That'll be xxx yen. You children always obey Granny Yumi. I wish my boy listened to me the way he listens to her." said sliding the two wicker baskets over to Misaki after receiving the money.

"I'm sure You-kun will get better, . Thank you and have a nice day." Misaki smiled and took her groceries back home. The more she thought about it the more suspicious Usui seemed to be. He somehow charmed the most influential lady in Shirapo. He decides to stay in her attic without a word, and he didn't even give an explanation to why he was here.

She stomped back into the bakery only to find Usui in the kitchen making dough. Placing the baskets on the powdery counter she exclaimed, "What are you doing here, Usui!"

"He's helping us bake, Onee-chan." Suzuna said peeking through the cloth to see what the commotion was about.

"Aww, Suzuna, I'll take care of the store." Misaki informed grabbing her apron off the hook.

"Alright. I'll bake with Usui." Suzuna said fully entering the kitchen.

"Don't you dare touch her." Misaki growled leaving with one last suspicious backward glance towards Usui who replied with a mocking "yes, ma'am."

"Mom." Misaki called as she stood behind the counter. By this time of day, the bakery was usually quiet; so she took this time to restock the paper bags and baked goods.

"Yes, Misaki?" Minako, Misaki and Suzuna's mom, replied walking over to her daughter with a broom in hand.

"Is it really wise to let Usui stay here overnight. The last time we were kind to a man, our father, he runs away. Is it even safe to have a man in a house full of woman?"

"I'm sure. Usui will be fine. He helped Granny Yumi with her groceries."

"But Mom. He could've just been…"

"Shh, Misaki. Have some faith in your mother." Minako said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Alright." She replied letting herself relax in her mother's grip

* * *

.

"What would I do if I moved back to the city?" Misaki asked out loud to herself as she rolled onto her side. Being in bed made her think about life. She could never be satisfied in Shirapo. Maybe she would start off in a small city and gradually move to a bigger one. Would it damage her health if her environment changed too drastically?

"I don't want to just be a bakery girl. I mean I can't even bake bread." Misaki sighed. She felt restless knowing that Usui was sleeping right above her head. I mean he probably wouldn't do anything to her family, but still. She didn't feel safe even after having her family lock their bedroom doors. How silly not to feel safe in her own home.

With that final thought she fell asleep

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Okay so I've been having issues uploading. This so this is like the third author's note I've had to type sooo... I'll just say this. Thank you all f you for your support but especially for those reviewing and telling me to update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys. This is only a super long author's note, so feel free to skip it if you just want a new chapter; but I advise reading the very end. I've been very busy lately with travel volleyball because we have been traveling all over the country, and in my "extra" time I've been studying for school or extra academic activities outside of school. Anyways with this story I'm not quite sure what I am aiming for, but maybe I've been thinking that the World's star doesn't have to be a story's star. I'm thinking of some compare and contrast between country and city life, so if you have any ideas please PM me. I'm debating whether or not to put song lyrics in this fan fiction or not, so once more feedback would be helpful. Also thank you for reviewing and following. This is my most successful story so far, but writing on this website is an outlet for me because I write not only because I love writing; but also because your reviews just boost my spirits. It's like steroids except that it lifts my spirits legally and without any harm. I haven't mapped this story out because I'm that kinda author, but it means I'm a lot more open to opinions. Also I love it when you guys yell at me to update it actually works! Oh ya since this post is on April Fools, I was kidding about this being only an author's note so here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Step Forward**

"Oh my God! You perverted bastard! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Misaki screeched as Usui opened the bathroom door. She would have gotten up to smack his foolish head of blonde bed hair except for the fact that she was sitting on the toilet.

"Oops, sorry." He said closing the door. Her face was flushed from embarrassment. Oh my God! Had he seen her underwear? UGH that disgusting man! She crouched over her legs cradling her head in her hands.

Misaki couldn't lock the door because the bathroom door didn't have a lock for some strange reason. Incidents like this never happened until today. At least it wasn't Suzuna or her mom that had to experience this. She stared at herself in the mirror, composing herself, before leaving the bathroom.

The Ayuzawa family woke up two hours early to prepare the bakery for it's opening at 8 o'clock. While her mother and Suzuna began making dough, Misaki began emptying and cleaning the window displays. Her head turned as she heard the hollow, resounding sound of someone walking down the stairs. Usui with his somewhat tidy hair climbed down the stairs and asked, "Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Minaki replied gently with a bright smile. Even perverted helpers were welcomed as long as they did their job properly. Misaki ignored them as Suzuna explained to Usui how to create a crater for the jelly inside of a pastry. Pastries were in high demand especially since the Blue Willow festival was just around the corner.

The next couple days flew by as lanterns were hung up, pastries were made, and festival floats were decorated. Usui faded in the back of Misaki's mind as he fell into the monotonous routine of the bakery. While Usui worked to earn his keep in the Ayuzawa family, Misaki was busy with Talo, the town's dramatist. He had chosen Misaki for Azure, the female protagonist in the festival's play. She defies the village's best hunter and her older brother Koi, played by Hinata Shintani, and goes off to find the Moon Eater, an enormous wolf.

"Is this really a good idea?" Misaki asked smoothing out the simple creamy vanilla dress with a light silver blue gauze over it. The thick cobalt blue wool cloak draped on her back was beginning to make her skin tingle with heat. A plastic sword was attached to a thin leather cord wrapped around her waist.

"You'll be fine Misaki. It's only the whole village and the Tokyo guy watching you." Talo tried to reassure her patting her shoulder. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face whether from anxiety or heat. She couldn't tell.

" _Come on Azure. You know me and my hunters can handle it." Koi said in a reassuring tone. He reached out for a hug thinking the argument was finished._

" _You and your hunters can't fight a spirit!" Azure said pushing her brother's arms away before running off stage._

" _Well neither can a little seamstress!" Koi called with his hands cupped around his mouth._

" _What am I going to do with her." Koi sighed looking at the ground as he ran a hand through his almond brown hair before walking off stage._

The makeshift bright red curtains closed as the fifteen minute intermission began.

"I'm so sweaty." Misaki mumbled as she guzzled down a plastic cup of water.

"You looked great out their, Misa-chan." Hinata said collapsing on the wooden bench.

"You to You-kun. I wonder who is playing the wolf this year." Misaki said adjusting her cloak.

"Me too."

"Hey Misaki, I wanted to…"

"I need Azure on set!" Talo called in an attempt to sound professional.

"Coming!" Misaki called running on stage. She got into position and stood over the tiny x taped onto the floorboards. A sense of dread filled her as she waited for the curtains to open. She had put it off till now but the time was getting closer and closer. The kissing scene… Before her thoughts got the best of her, the curtains swayed open

Her eyes gazed at the audience of friends and family, a community. Her focus returned to the play as Talo waved his hands around off stage in frantic gestures to get her attention.

 _Azure ran through the woods before coming face to face with a giant wolf. It's mouth hung open as drool dripped from its jaws. The canine towered over her before leaping onto her. The little seamstress yanked out the sword from her waist and plunged it into the hairy sternum of the beast. The momentum of the wolf falling on her forced the sword deeper into its chest._

" _Um." Azure said to herself as she crawled out. The adrenaline draining away. The fur fell off the body of the wolf. The snout cracked and shattered revealing a man laying flat on his back on the forest floor._

" _Zuri." He mumbled using the nickname which belonged to his girlfriend._

" _Yuzu?" She said as she covered her face and cried. The moon eater was her loved one. She had plunged a sword into Yuzu's chest. Her lover was going to die because of her. She was Yuzu's slayer; she had killed her future._

" _Why?" She mumbled brushing a hand across his masked face._

" _So tempting. The spirits wouldn't stop whispering. Kept saying that I was doing the right thing." He whispered in breathy sighs._

" _Zuri"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I love you, Azure."_

" _I love you too, Yuzuro."_

 _She leaned in to kiss the mask which hid his face._

This was so awkward, kissing the face of a guy with a mask. Mask kissing? She had been in the zone, caught up in character, until her hands settled on the man's cheek. It was warm as her fingers brushed his face. Talo owed her one for making her his star in the Blue Willow play. Usually the play was an actual kiss, but upon her request Talo had added a mask.

" _Her tears watered the ground causing a blue sprout to emerge. It would grow in the same spot where Azure slept, cried, and passed away with her dead lover. She would run out of tears and join her lover in the stars, but the blue willow tree she left behind would heal many in the future making up for the death she caused." The narrator said as the curtains closed._

The minute the curtains closed, Misaki sprang up and off her "dead lover". She politely offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." He said nodding in acknowledgement at her. His voice, his unusual height, and his stoicness…Wait. Wasn't the Yuzu actor a brunette?

"Usui?" Misaki exclaimed before clamping her mouth with her hands. They were still on stage; and even though the curtains were shut, the audience probably heard her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as the other actors lined up on the edge of the stage behind the curtains waiting for the curtain call.

"Talo asked me to fill in for the actor who got injured during the play. Come on, you don't want to miss your curtain call." Usui said walking off to line up with everyone.

The curtains opened up again, and performers walked on stage when their name and part were called out and bowed. Some performers were paired together while others had the stage to themselves.

"Maddy, May, Chihoro Kazuka as fortune girls."

"Hinata Shintani as Koi."

"Takumi Usui as Yuzuro, and Misaki Ayuzawa as Azure."

Being on stage with a pervert she had kissed through a mask at a somewhat typical festival was one of those memories she would never be able to forget.

* * *

Misaki and Usui didn't get off to a smashing start, but it wasn't terrible either. The town girls tended to flit around the blond during the day time, but he only seemed interesting in Shirapo's culture. Nothing else nothing more. Well, that's what Misaki thought until the night right before the morning he left.

Misaki opened her door at around 1 in the morning to go grab a drink of water. It was one of those odd habits she had.

"Someone must have left the lights on." She mumbled to herself as she reached a hand to turn off the light switch but stopped as she heard bits and pieces of a conversation. She inched closer till she saw Usui and her mom talking at the dining table over a cup of tea.

"You know. I really do worry about her. Shirapo isn't and never will be enough for Misaki. It would be a waste to keep her here." Minako said taking a sip of herbal tea from a simple white tea cup.

"My offer still stands, Ayuzawa-san." Usui informed calmly with both hands clasped together on the table.

"It is really considerate and kind of you Usui, but...well, you know. You don't have to do this to repay us for our hospitality. You've helped us a great deal in the bakery already." Minako said a bit lost for words to explain her thoughts. After all this man who had helped the bakery flourish in only a week or so was offering to support her daughter,

"Well, I'll let you think about my offer to take her back with me, Ayuzawa-san. Goodnight." Usui said getting up and walking towards Misaki who was hiding behind a wall.

In defiance Misaki stepped out of the shadows and demanded, "Now why would I go anywhere with you!" Her finger pointing accusingly at Usui and then at her mother.

"Mom, how could you!" Minako stared guiltily at her tea cup in front of her. Her age was more evident in the dim light of night. Wrinkles formed by time were etched into the crevices of her face. A part of Misaki's mind understand her mother was doing what she thought best, but discussing her future without even letting her have a voice…! It was infuriating as anger coursed through her blood. She felt a tinge of violence tickling her fingers. One punch...no Misaki, no violence. Deep breaths.

Misaki took an aggravated step towards her mother, but was stopped by a large, firm hand on her shoulder.

"Ayuzawa, she was only doing what she thought best. She's a single mother raising two daughters and worrying about their future. She was only considering that my offer may be the right choice. I'll leave you to alone now. Goodnight." He said leaving a dumbstruck, guilty Misaki in his wake.

"Sorry for snapping at you." Misaki said as she walked over to her mother and took a seat next to her.

"It's alright. I should've told you. Usui said that he would take you to Tokyo and help you get into a college or university. I thought that this was the chance you deserved. You mean so much to me, Misaki." Minako said with a sigh before continuing.

"Misaki, I told you how we came here to Shirapo. You were born a city girl. You deserve the opportunities.."

"Mom, I…"

"You deserve the chances I can't give you. Suzuna and I will be fine here. Do something for yourself."

"Mom, I wi…"

"Let us do something for you. Tokyo has many more opportunities than Shirapo has to offer. Misaki, I…"

"Mom, I'll go!" Misaki interrupted. A look of astonishment and joy edged with traces of sadness lit across her face.

"You better go pack, honey. Usui leaves at noon tomorrow on the train. Don't forget to tell him you're going with him." Minako said shooing her daughter off. Cautiously, Misaki climbed the stairs to the attic to find Usui taking off his shirt. Did he sleep shirtless? Misaki wondered before scolding her self for having such a disgusting thought.

"Hey Usui." Misaki said staring at him and then at the floor. She couldn't help but peek. His body wasn't overly muscular but just right with just enough distinguished muscle to outline… FOCUS MISAKI!

"Hmm." He said looking at her in the eye. She glared definitely at him and announced and practically yelled, "We accept your offer!"

"I'm glad, but are you sure you're not sick, Ayuzawa? Your face is red." He said walking over and reached out with a hand to touch her forehead. His body radiating heat...his touch so close to her. Her heart sped up. What was this dizzying, confusing feeling? Her fingers were tempted to reach out and touch his abs just to see if they were real. Okay, she really wasn't herself...him and his stupid pheromones.

"I'm fine. It's just a little warm tonight. Goodnight!" Misaki said in a rush before escaping down the stairs. She could hear his chuckle echoing throughout the household.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm updating kinda slowly or maybe really slowly, so thank you for being patient. I'm taking my time because I want to make sure what I upload isn't trash if u get what I'm saying. Thank you again for being patient and supportive. See y'all next time!**


End file.
